Insulin receptors were identified on two macrophage populations, the P388D1 cell, and in mixed mononuclear cell preparation from mouse spleen. These receptors were shown to be similar to other well-characterized mammalian receptors for insulin. In these two cell populations insulin has been found to alter the immunologic functions of the macrophages. These cell lines can be used to measure receptor function by following a biological response.